


Король Вселенной

by Asvang



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Не то чтобы Билл Сайфер хотел это признавать, но из людей выходили более чем достойные злодеи - и один человечек в команде ему бы вовсе не помешал. Откровенно говоря, он даже держал одного кандидата на примете...





	Король Вселенной

Билл Сайфер всегда считал людей недалекими, но никогда - хрупкими или слабыми. О, напротив! - они дали бы фору большинству рас в бесконечной Вселенной: юные, дерзкие, поразительно живучие, не обделенные воображением - пожалуй, они ему даже нравились. В какой-то степени. Если точнее: ему нравились определенные их представители. Не то чтобы он хотел это признавать, но из людей выходили более чем достойные злодеи - и один человечек в команде ему бы вовсе не помешал.

Откровенно говоря, он держал одного кандидата на примете. Кандидата звали Диппер Пайнс и, занимательно, он был внучатым племянником Стэнфорда Пайнса - старика, которого Билл некогда также прочил себе в соратники. Почему-то этот ничтожный, абсолютно второстепенный факт жутко веселил, и Билл хихикал, потирая тонкие черные лапки. За триллионы лет он так и не понял, по какой логике работают "удивительные случайности"; родственные связи Пайнсов совпадением не казались: демон был уверен, что так ему компенсируют годы и ресурсы, потраченные на Форда. Компенсируют с лихвой: потому что занудный, чересчур наивный, пресный Стэнфорд Пайнс, помешанный на науке и ни на чем ином, не шел ни в какое сравнение с Диппером. С Диппером, который был непозволительно чудесен... Для человека.

Все качества, необходимые для процветания в безумных пространственно-временных параллелях, Стэнфорд Пайнс приобрел через лишения и скитания длиной в тридцать лет. У Диппера Пайнса все это было изначально: внимательность, осторожность, находчивость, умение рисковать и принимать молниеносные решения, почти нездоровая подозрительность... Билл мог бы перечислять целую вечность. О, у него был огромный список - пунктов восемьсот, не меньше, - и почти каждой строке в этом списке Диппер соответствовал; а чему нет - то вполне оттачивалось с опытом.

Билл Сайфер с удовольствием стал бы его наставником. Как в однобоких человеческих фильмах: суровым, но справедливым; холодным, но неравнодушным; могущественным, но мудрым. Он даже материализовал бы световой меч для пущего эффекта - или изменил обличье на зеленого приплюснутого коротышку. Диппер наверняка был бы в восторге: под его кроватью в распахнутом ящике хранились целые стопки комиксов и дисков о космических путешествиях. Всё - ерунда. Билл показал бы ему нечто неповторимое - то, что человеческий разум не способен воспринять; то, перед чем ядовито-яркие, режущие глаз картинки на матовой бумаге померкнут, скукожатся и сгорят. Билл провел бы его по краю галактики; дал бы пройтись по пылающей поверхности солнца - так, чтобы он почувствовал призрачные обжигающие прикосновения желтых лепестков. Они станцевали бы танго на звездах, разрисовали бы матерными граффити Марс и отправились в отпуск на Нептун. А затем Билл вытащил бы его за пределы Млечного Пути. За пределы двадцать первого века. За пределы каких бы то ни было границ.

Билл сделал бы это - и даже не солгал. Не то чтобы он не мог лгать Сосновому Деревцу; нет, разумеется, мог - но и не хотел. В глазах Диппера не отражались великие тайны, они не заставляли сердце биться ни медленнее, ни чаще - да что там, у Билла и сердца-то не было! - и тем не менее, когда мальчишка смотрел на него, что-то неуловимо менялось. Ложь не застревала в горле; ложь скатывалась с языка так же легко и складно, как несметное множество раз до этого. Просто отныне она не имела смысла. Билл мог распинаться сколько угодно, но всегда натыкался на мрачный, укоризненный, _разочарованный_ взгляд.

Диппер Пайнс смотрел так, будто Билл значил что-то помимо проклятья Гравити Фолз, демона, разрушающего измерения и наводняющего их сумасшествием. Так, будто он, Диппер, имел право чего-то ожидать. Сочувствия. Сострадания. В конце концов - милосердия. В тихом, полузадушенном "зачем?" не звучало ни толики гнева; лишь недоумение - и что-то еще, нечитаемое, не укладывающееся в примитивную человеческую речь. Это раздражало. Биллу Сайферу было достаточно щелчка пальцами, чтобы сломить разум Диппера Пайнса, разрушить его до основания, стереть это вязкое, теплое, странное выражение. Истощенное, лишенное сознания тело гулко рухнуло бы на черные плиты пирамиды, и все вопросы были бы решены. Билл Сайфер почти занес руку - но остановился в последний момент.

Дипперу Пайнсу шестнадцать. Диппер Пайнс чудом выжил в Странногеддоне - без спасительных стен Хижины, без заклинаний на гриве единорога, без дневников, уничтоженных в первые же дни. Выжил и спас других: сестру, Венди, Стэна, Робби, девчонку семейки Нортвест и бог весть кого еще. У Диппера Пайнса в кровь разбиты губы, на скулах и плечах под широкой футболкой - синяки и ссадины, на одежде - бордовые пятна. Он стоит на коленях и чуть дрожит, но ничем не выдает терзающей его боли - от ран, от ледяного пола, по такому случаю ощерившегося иглами, от наручников, врезающихся в запястья. Диппер Пайнс молчит с гордостью и невозмутимостью истинного партизана. В заострившихся, осунувшихся чертах лица - сталь. От неуклюжего, взбалмошного ребенка - лишь забавные кудри да белая кепка с синей елкой.

Его друзья где-то внизу, в катакомбах, вооруженные факелами, ружьями и взрывчаткой, совершенно забывшие о магии. Вероятно, думает Билл, Диппер приказал им уходить и не возвращаться; стопроцентная гарантия - он надеется, что они прислушаются. Вне сомнений: они уже составляют план по проникновению в пирамиду и вызволению своего любимого маленького лидера. Билл думает, он ни за что его не отдаст - убьет всех, если придется, даже если ценой будет все же вспыхнувшая ненависть Соснового Деревца: есть вещи, которые нельзя прощать. Билл думает, цена вполне соразмерна, и это даже не плохо: ненависть Соснового Деревца должна быть так же сладка, как его слепая вера. Вера в то, что Билл Сайфер еще может "исправиться"; в то, что где-то в глубине его "души" таится искра добра. У Билла это вызывает лишь громкий истерический смех; его зрачок раздувается в алый шар: "Я здесь - триумфатор и единственное добро, раз уж ты мыслишь столь узкими категориями, пацан!"

Диппер Пайнс стоит перед ним, склонив голову, но даже в этом унизительном жесте сквозит упрямство. Сцена едва ли не с христианских полотен - о, из Диппера получился бы идеальный мученик! Канонический. Хрестоматийный. Пусть только сложит руки в молитвенном жесте, и он уже кумир религиозных фанатиков. Пожалуй, не худший сценарий: Билл вовсе не был бы против, если бы мальчишке возносили мольбы и жертвовали девственниц. Он бы сам установил ему первый алтарь - роскошный, инкрустированный алмазами и изумрудами. Лишь с одним условием: если бы Диппер Пайнс принял его сторону.

Чертовы алтари с ёлками рассеялись бы по всем уголкам материального и нематериального пространства. Билл позаботился бы об этом лично. И даже этого не хватило бы: нужно было больше. Под ногами Диппера должна была лежать сама реальность - реальность, которую во имя него покорил Билл Сайфер. Билл знает: ему это под силу - может, через пару-тройку миллиардов лет. И, естественно, не в одиночку. Чтобы венчать королем всего сущего Диппера Пайнса, нужен сам Диппер Пайнс.

"Еще слишком рано", - понимает Билл. Мальчишке шестнадцать, он не успел ни смириться с потерей привычного, упорядоченного мира, ни найти собственный путь в мире новом. Он плывёт по течению, его бросает от берега к берегу, он захлебывается соленой водой и боится сойти с ума. Билл считает, бояться нечего; Билл ждет, когда это произойдёт - потому что тогда Диппер будет _готов_. А до тех пор он сам с радостью станет его проводником, гидом в Странногедонне, который когда-нибудь охватит весь свет. Для этого необходимо приложить некоторые усилия, куда уж без них, но Диппер действительно слишком незауряден - ради него можно кое-чем пожертвовать.

Диппер заслуживает столь... большего, что в Билле закипает ярость: прозябать в подобной дыре - кощунственно! Отстаивать эту дыру - кощунственно вдвойне! Диппер Пайнс нагнул бы половину Вселенной - а вместо этого разыгрывает драму здесь, будто банальный супергерой. О, Биллу Сайферу лучше кого-либо известно: Диппер - не герой. Далеко не.

Его нужно просто подтолкнуть.

\- Позволь помочь тебе, - лукаво щурится Билл, мимолетно щекоча кончиками пальцев его щеку. Диппер отшатывается, но верные солдаты крепко стискивают его плечи - он сдавленно шипит, и ментальные заслоны вырастают резко, хлестко, неумолимо, словно массивные горные хребты. Однако нет неприступных скал; Билл даже не волнуется - демон разума он или кто? Обнаружить лазейку - не так уж сложно.

\- Помоги себе, Сайфер, - цедит мальчишка.

\- О, я-то помогу! - ухмыляется Билл. - И ты таки поможешь мне. Ведь мы с тобой давние приятели, а, Сосновое Деревце? Ты же не откажешь давнему приятелю? Уберите от него свои клешни, парни, и наручники снимите, да-да! Нам с Сосенкой предстоит кое о чем хорошенько поболтать. Так сказать, перетереть за общие дела. У-у, не сверкай так глазищами, прелесть - у нас есть общие дела, и еще какие! Ну-ка, вставай - солнце еще высоко!

Бесполезные железки падают на кафель, и Диппер растирает посиневшую кожу. Билл хлопает его по спине и будто невзначай задевает вьющуюся у виска каштановую прядь.

Пусть его друзья бьются, как хотят. Диппер Пайнс так или иначе будет его королем.


End file.
